She's a queen and doesn't know it
by serena221
Summary: it's been 3 years since Sarah beat the labyrinth. this is the story of Sarah and Jareth. if you haven't, please read the prequel: a few small words make all the difference. it'll help a lot.
1. The truth comes out

Disclaimer: i don't own the labyrinth, nor any of the characters.

AN: alright so this is the sequel to my story, a few small words can make all the difference. if you don't know it, go read it first, then come back here and read this. please, when your done, post a comment, it's easier to write when i have inspiration, and comments inspire me.

* * *

Sarah was 18, finally done with school, and growing up to be a responsible woman. She laced her fingers together, stretching her arms over her head as she walked out of the school building. "so Sarah, where are you going for collage?" a girl asked, jogging up next to Sarah.

"i don't know, but I know I'm going to be a writer some day. So I got to find a place where I can major in English lit. I can go just about anywhere with those classes, so I have lots of choices," she said.

"wow Sarah, almost everyone knows where they want to go, not what they want to do. You got it backwards girl," she laughed.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "well anyway, Jessica, I have plans tonight, special party with my family, then friends later. What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"eh, party with the folks probably. I'm going on vacation for the summer, then heading off to brown when fall rolls round. So, any news from the reclusive-not-boyfriend?" Jessica asked teasing.

"i told you, he's not my boyfriend, he's just the friend of the friends I hang out with. And I don't see him much cause he's older and has a job," Sarah said angry.

"whatever, got to go Sarah, I'll see you 'round. Why not go to brown with me. Love to have a cool roomie." Jessica waved as she jogged off ahead of Sarah toward her car.

Sarah shook her head slightly at Jessica's childish ways, then walked down the street. Her house was only a few blocks away from the high school, near the park where she use to practice her plays. She walked past it, smiling at the memories. The cool wind of spring blew in her face, blowing the hair off her face. In the distance, she could her merlin barking, knowing it was about time Sarah got home. Life was going well, and soon she'd be on her way to become a world famous writer. The easy part would be the writing. She'd just tell tales of her adventures in the labyrinth, editing a few names and words of course. In a tree ahead of her, a white barn own sat, watching her.

Sarah lost her smile, her face a mask of confusion. Was that Jareth? She had never seen any other owl in her neighborhood. But why had he come to her now? She had barely spoken to him over the last three years of her life. For some reason, his appearance caused her to speed up, then go into a jog, wanting to get home quicker. There, she'd be able to talk to him and see what was wrong. She heard him jump off the branch, and saw him fly ahead of her to her house. When she got there, he was perched in the tree outside her window. She hopped up the steps of her home two at a time, opening her door, and closing it behind her. "I'm home," she called absently, immediately going for the stairs.

"Sarah, wait Sarah," her step-mother called from the kitchen, coming out to see her.

Sarah held back a groan, stopping mid-step up the stairs. "yeah," she asked, keeping her voice polite. She and Karen still didn't get along well, but Sarah respected her a bit more, and treated her better. Karen in turn, she thought, gave Sarah a bit more privacy and freedom.

"Sarah, we're going to your graduation party in 4 hours. Be ready by then, it's a costume party, for you, so dress up however you want," Karen said.

"thanks, where's Toby?" she asked.

"Toby's at the babysitters for the night. The party will last a few hours, so we don't want to keep him up," she said.

"ok, I'll be ready," Sarah said turning and bounding up the stairs once more. Karen shook her head slightly, holding a small smile, then went back into the kitchen.

Sarah opened her door and closed it behind her, securing the lock on it. She was glad her step-mother had convinced her father she should have a lock, to keep her privacy, especially with a curious 4 year old running about. She opened her bedroom window, letting Jareth in. as he settled on her dresser, she sat at her vanity, turning to the mirror. "Jareth, what's wrong?" she asked, fear in her eyes.

"nothing dear girl. You think just because I came to see you, there is something wrong," he asked, trying to play innocent.

"Jareth, you barely ever talk to me. I rarely see you. So when I saw you there waiting for me, I assumed something was up. So spill," she said being frank with him.

Jareth sighed, getting up from where he was leaning against her dresser. "come into the underground Sarah, there is something I must show you," he said.

Sarah looked at him for a moment, then looked at her reflection. She touched the mirror lightly saying, "i wish to be in the labyrinth." her image wavered, something she'd grown use to, and then settled. Standing, she faced Jareth, distrust and unease evident on her face.

"don't look at me like that Sarah, it's not something I have control over. Just please, come with me. I must show you something." he opened her door for her, revealing a stone hallway. She walked out ahead of him, then waited as he went threw as well. When the door closed with a silent click, Sarah felt something very wrong was going on.

Jareth looked at her a minute, then sighed. "Please, follow me," he said. He turned and walked down the hall, with Sarah in tow. Jareth knew she was going to be angry, but what he had said was true, it was nothing he had control over. They walked for a bit, till they reached Jareths' study. Sarah looked at the large doors, suspicious. She had never been in there before, and didn't know what was behind the door. He opened both the doors, and walked in. she stopped for a moment, then walked in too.

The room was surprisingly spacious. Along the walls were old portraits of people she didn't know. Jareth said nothing as she went over to the first and looked at it. The words under the picture read _King Elric: ruled from labyrinth year 0 to year 1105._ Sarah looked at the next one, reading the words silently, _Queen Leah: ruled from labyrinth year 1105 to year 1844._ Sarah stopped after that, looking at Jareth, "what's the meaning of this?"

"here Sarah, look at this one," he said pointing at a picture on the end.

Sarah walked down the length of pictures, till she came to the last two. The second to last one was a picture of Jareth, it's label reading _King Jareth: ruled from labyrinth year 4891 to 6227._ she gave Jareth an odd look, then looked at the next picture. It was a finely done picture of her. Stunned, she looked down at the label underneath. _Queen Sarah: ruled from year 6227 to ~_. Sarah stood up straight, looking at Jareth, "what's the meaning of this."

"the year it is now, here in the labyrinth, is 6225. in 2 years, I will be forced to leave my throne, giving it up to you," he said.

"but why? I never asked for this, and you never told me anything. Please, explain this to me," she asked.

He sighed. "the labyrinth hates to be beaten Sarah. When it is, it sees the current king or queen as inadequate. So, 5 years after someone defeats the labyrinth, it takes the person back to the labyrinth to be it's new ruler and keep it from being overcome," he said.

"5 years, but why wait that long," she asked.

"the trip threw the labyrinth is a learning experience for anyone who dares brave it. They ones who do not win the wished away back, simply forget everything. They were not strong enough to pass, and the labyrinth keeps it's treasure, the wished away. Those who do win, are given time to grow, and figure out who they are. Winning the labyrinth is a big push towards that. So when they are old enough that they are stable, the labyrinth takes them to make itself better. Such is the way of the labyrinth. It happened to me, and the king before me, and the all the other kings and queens, besides the first, who created the labyrinth. I'm sorry Sarah, but in 2 years, you will be the ruler of the labyrinth," he said.

Sarah was shocked. She sat down heavy on a chair, that appeared underneath her. After a moment, she thought of something. "but what will happen to you?" she asked.

"i will be turned human, forget my time here, be given memories of a human life, and take your place in the aboveground. Everything up there will be changed, making it easy for me to take your place. Your families memories, birth records, anything that was you, will become me," he said.

"but I don't want to be queen, I just got out of high school today. I was planning to go to college to become a writer. I don't want to leave all that behind," she said.

"neither did I, when I learned the truth. I wanted to stay, but I was forced here. But it matters not, in two years, everything will change. I'm giving you a chance I never had. I didn't know that I was going to rule the labyrinth till it pulled me back. This world fell into chaos because I didn't have a handle on my powers. You have been visiting the labyrinth for three years, absorbing it's magic. I'm telling you about all this now, so I can teach you how to use your powers. It shouldn't be to hard, seeing as you're using it without knowing already," he said.

Sarah looked up at him in shock again. "wait, what do you mean?"

* * *

AN: so what do you think? and what does jareth mean she's already using her powers. tell me what you think please.


	2. To feel loves pain

AN: so here's a new chapter. please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: don't own the labyrinth or any of it's creatures, or any of the songs.

* * *

"_You have been visiting the labyrinth for three years, absorbing it's magic. I'm telling you about all this now, so I can teach you how to use your powers. It shouldn't be to hard, seeing as you're using it without knowing already," he said._

_Sarah looked up at him in shock again. "wait, what do you mean?"_

~*~

"Sarah, you sat down in thin air? Didn't you notice you didn't fall to the floor," he asked.

Sarah jumped up, looking at the simple wooden chair that was there. "b-but I couldn't have made that. It must have been there already," she said, trying to convince herself.

"Sarah, there is nothing around you that looks like that chair. There is no reason for that chair to be in that spot. It's out of place, I wouldn't put it in here. And if I had made it, I would have made it more then a simple wooden chair," he said.

Sarah looked at the chair, unbelieving that she made it appear. "s-so I t is true? I'm going to become a queen here? I've got powers, and I'm going to rule the labyrinth, forced to give up my dreams back home," she asked.

"I'm afraid so. Look Sarah, it's not all that bad. You have friends here, and will be gifted with more magic then any normal human could ever imagine. You'll be able to do anything you wish," he said.

"but- I don't want it," she said, sitting down heavy in the chair once more.

Jareth wanted to go to her, to hold her and comfort her. He had watched her before she had even wished herself away to the labyrinth. She had his book, so she was most likely to wish a child away. He had kept an eye on her to get to know her so he could play his role right. By then, he had fallen in love with her, though he knew he could never have her. She surprised him when she beat his labyrinth, and his admiration for her had grown even larger. Watching her grow, she became more and more beautiful, and smarter with each day that passed. But, in two years, he wouldn't remember her, and she would be to busy running the underground to do much else.

"Sarah, I'm sorry, but this is the truth. If you'll let me, I'd like to start teaching you how to use your growing powers," he said.

She nodded absently. "c-can this wait till tomorrow, Jareth. There's a party tonight for my graduation. i- I have to get ready for it. A- a costume ball. I have to find the right outfit," she said standing, slightly out of it.

"Sarah, if you would, I'd like to give you a gift. For this occasion of graduation. It sounds monumental, and I would be honored to give you a gift," he said.

Sarah looked up at that. Unsure, she agreed. "uh, yeah, thanks Jareth."

He twirled his hand, and magically, there was a crystal in it. Bringing it to his lips, he blew it off his fingers like a bubble. Sarah watched it, the wonder that would have once been in her eyes at his magic trick was gone, now replaced by silent pain. It floated over to her, then popped just in front of her. When Sarah looked down, she was wearing a beautiful gown, the one she wore way back when in the dream bubble. Sarah smiled. A small, sad smile, as she remembered where it had come from, but the sadness of the conversation not leaving her mind. She looked at Jareth, "thank you, so much. It's beautiful."

"anything for you... Sarah." Jareth smiled lightly at her, taking in her beauty. He almost wished he could call her his Sarah, like he almost did, but time was short, and they'd never have the kind of relationship he'd been dreaming of for years. Fate was cruel, he thought, bringing soul mates together, to never let them stay that way.

Sarah sat down in the chair once more. She had lost her smile again, but confusion was wrinkling her brows. Jareth had a bad feeling something was going to happen, and he wasn't going to like it.

"Jareth. 3 years ago, after I defeated your labyrinth, you came to me, presenting me with a rule free wish. It was you yourself that suggested that I wish to be able to come back here anytime I want. Was that really my wish?" she asked.

Jareth sighed. "no, I suggested that so you would get use to this world, and be able to control your magic easier when I started to teach you. Your true prize is your ascension to the throne of the goblins, becoming it's queen."

"so, these last three years, you let me believe that I had a future. I worked hard, forgoing dates and dances for study. The only fun I indulged in was the theater, and even after a while, I had to give that up. I was going to be a writer Jareth. I was going to write stories for children, about the labyrinth. Are you telling me all that was for nothing?" she stood, angry.

"Sarah, I'm sorry, but yes," he said.

The anger in her eyes rose to a raging fury, and Jareth suddenly felt he should be behind something large, and fire proof, also Sarah proof. But suddenly, tears drenched the fury. "how could you?" she asked, and then she was gone, running down the halls.

Jareth sat frozen. Pain radiating threw his body, all because of the hurt expression on her face. But, he had done what he thought was right. He let her grow up, in the way she wanted without the knowledge of her future looming over her, or should he have told her? Maybe, she would have lived more if she knew what was coming, or maybe she would have sunk into misery. Or maybe he shouldn't have told her at all, like his predecessor had. And she would have lived a wonderful life, until she was exiled to this world. Either way, if he had told her from the beginning or waited till the end, she would not become the woman she is now. A strong, independent woman who was responsible, and cared for others like they were family. No, he had to believe what he did was right. She grew to the perfect person who can rule the labyrinth with no problem.

Jareth slumped down in his chair. Pain from the look in her eyes still radiated threw him. He loved Sarah. Loved her with his whole self. He had moved the labyrinth, time, and reality, just so he could be with her a little longer. And he would have that. Just a little longer. Two years seemed to short of a time, but he'd treasure every moment with her that he could, up until he took her place in the mortal world and forgot all about where he had spent the last few hundred years of his life.

~*~

Sarah ran into her room threw the castle door, slamming it behind her. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she refused them passage. She had a party to go to, and she had to he happy and cheerful. After that, after that she'd allow herself to cry.

Swiping her eyes dry, she walked to her vanity. Threw it she could see her room in the aboveground. Her door rattled a little, and she heard tiny knocks on the other side. "Sarah, you almost ready? We're ready to go when you are," her father said.

Sarah reached for the mirror quickly. "i wish I was home" she said in a rush. Jumping up from her stool, she unlocked the door and opened it before her father became to curious as to why it had been locked in the first place.

He smiled in awe, looking at his daughter. "My my Sarah, you look wonderful. Where did you get that dress," her father asked.

Sarah turned to look at him, not the reflection, "oh I found it in a old shop," she lied. "i fixed it up a lot. Doesn't it look great?"

"yes it does. Well, come on then. Karen's waiting in the car," he said holding out his hand.

Sarah smiled, putting her hand in her fathers. He guided her out of her room, but not before Sarah could glance back at the mirror just one more time. Sad thoughts churned threw her mind. She had to go back at some point, and receive Jareth's "_training_"

~*~

little eyes watched Sarah leave her room. From under her bead, light laughter drifted out. Laughter that was trying to be hidden. Laughter that was laced with evil.

* * *

AN: sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up. but i had barely any reviews. i finally got one that inspired me to write more. please, review if you want more chapters.


	3. Disturbing Dance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the movie, David, or anything to do with jim henson.

AN: so another chapter is here. Tell me what you think.

* * *

_Sarah smiled, putting her hand in her fathers. He guided her out of her room, but not before Sarah could glance back at the mirror just one more time. Sad thoughts churned threw her mind. She had to go back at some point, and receive Jareth's "training"_

_~*~_

_little eyes watched Sarah leave her room. From under her bead, light laughter drifted out. Laughter that was trying to be hidden. Laughter that was laced with evil._

~*~

the drive to the dance took a long half hour, seeing as it was in a large hall in the city. Her father and Karen were going all out on sarah's graduation. Both parents had invited people from her family, and from their work places, many of whom, Sarah didn't know. But like the star of the show, Sarah played her part. She smiled, greeted, gave hugs, and accepted congratulations from all who gave them. In the corner, a large pile of presents piled high and Sarah's curiosity was getting the best of her.

Sarah held her dress up in two hands, leaning over the table to look at the beautifully wrapped boxes. There was a small one that was a light silver, with dark silver balloons. It looked like jewelry. Another small one that was a shiny blue paper topped with a purple bow and purple ribbons around it. That was about the size of a gift card. There was another, about a foot tall and wide, and a few inches deep, wrapped in pink paper with pink bows. It looked like baby wrapping paper, but Sarah still smiled slightly at it's cuteness. The present itself looked like some sort of shirt, or another piece of clothing.

There were many other gifts, all of them having some sort of card, or tag saying from who gave them. But, one in the back made Sarah curious most of all. It was a medium sized box, wrapped in black paper, and topped with a white bow. Sarah wanted to know what this thing was, wrapped so ominously. Sarah reached for it.

"now Sarah, you're not thinking about opening your presents yet, are you?" Came a voice behind her.

Sarah stopped, looking over her shoulder. She smiled innocently at her father, "no daddy. I just wanted to look at it."

"later Sarah. Come, follow me, I have someone I'd like you to meet." Sarah followed her dad, less then hopeful knowing what was going to come of her life. But still, she had 2 years to live her life, might as well live a little. "sarah, this is Jeremy Peterson the third, he's the son of my boss. He started working at our company just recently, and I think you two have a lot in comon."

Sarah looked at the man before her, dark, almost black eyes, short jet black hair, wide shoulders, and a strong body. The opposite of Jareth. Before Sarah's mind went in that direction, she focused back on the man before her. She could tell he'd been an athlete, but something felt off about him. He was dressed in a black tux, with a cape and white mask covering half his face. Still, she smiled and held out her hand. "hello Jeremy. Or should I say eric?" she asked.

"ah a lover of the arts, pleased to meet you lady Sarah," he said. Instead of shaking her hand, he turned her wrist so he could bend over and kiss the back. Sarah blushed deeply, no man had ever treated her so regally.

"i'll just leave you two in peace, I can tell you'll both have a lot to talk about," Sarah's dad said, but she didn't hear, her attention on this man.

"so my dear Sarah, you have graduated high school today? What are your plans after this?" Jeremy asked.

"well i-" Sarah stopped thinking about what she would have done. She could lie, but that didn't feel right. He seemed like a nice man, and she shouldn't lie to a stranger. But still, she couldn't tell him the truth, "i don't-"

Sarah was stopped again when the look on Jeremy's face went from high class interest, to fright. Suddenly, he was falling backwards landing with a heavy thump on his backside. Looking down, Sarah saw anger cross his face. But as he saw hers, the anger disappeared, melting to confusion. Looking over, Sarah saw a banana peel on the ground. Over the din of mixed laughter and concern, Sarah could hear small footsteps, and mangled giggling. From the corner of her eye, a dark creature scurried away. Sarah looked back to jeremy, helping him up. "where did that come from," he asked.

"i, uh, don't know. I'll get someone to clean it up though," she said rushing away. Sarah ran to a hall, and into a empty room. Making sure the door was locked behind her, she stood in the middle of the room, hands on her hips. "alright, come on you guys. I saw you in there."

for a moment, there was silence. But then, from little cracks and corners, several goblins came out. "sorry queenie," said one.

Sarah rolled her eyes, at both their new name for her, and their antics. "you guys could have hurt him, what were you thinking?"

"Him making move on queen. Goblins all know what he want. Not want him near queen, queen to important. King say protect queen," answered another goblin.

Sarah sighed. "he's just being nice, so leave it alone. I'm going to go back to the party, and I don't want to find anyone of you have done any more mean tricks tonight. And tell Jareth I can protect myself." Sarah turned, leaving the room.

Back at the party, Sarah found Jeremy talking to a bunch of men, people she didn't know, who were probably from her father's company. "Hey there, sorry about that. Are you alright," she asked.

The men around him glanced at Sarah, then left. Jeremy smiled, "yes I'm fine. A little injured pride never killed anyone."

"well if you're alright," Sarah said smiling.

"now, miss Sarah, I was wondering if you could grace me with a dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"a- a dance? I can't dance," Sarah said blushing.

"oh, I'm sure you can. You just need a good partner, come, trust me," he said, hand still out.

Sarah hesitated, then put her hand in his. He lead her out to the dance floor as a pop song ended and a more classic waltz started. She put her hand on his shoulder, her other still in his hand, as he guided her threw the dance. Closing her eyes, she let herself be taken away by the song, her feet no longer her own, but slaves to the music. Her partner lead her around like a pro, and Sarah couldn't deny it felt good to be in his arms. Briefly, she remembered what it was like to dance with Jareth. That had felt better, much better, and she wished it was him she was dancing with. Her eyes snapped open.

She did wish that. She couldn't deny it, she wanted to be with Jareth. And she couldn't deny that she had been hiding the feeling from herself for so long.

The song ended and she stepped away from Jeremy. "thank you for the dance, Jeremy. I didn't realize I could do that."

"my pleasure. I can only hope that I am graced with another," he asked.

Sarah shook her head, "thanks but I have something to do. It was nice meeting you Jeremy." she turned away, once again going to the hall. There was something she had to do, but how was going to be a problem.

~*~

dark eyes watched Sarah, evil eyes with dark intent. "all I have to do is wait. Wait and pounce when the time is right. The power of the labyrinth, and it's ruler, shall be mine to wield. I will rule over all," a dark voice said from the corner of the room.

* * *

AN: so what you think? What's up with Jeremy? And what's this evil thing I'm hinting at? Are they one in the same? And I'm sorry if my attempt at comedy wasn't really funny. But someone said they were waiting for it. Please, if you have any jokes that are any good, or anything that would be funny, i'd love to hear it. The best ones will be featured in the next chapter.


End file.
